the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianna
Amoline, also known as Arianna, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. During the After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Arianna won the award for Best Rivalry, along with Sam, and was runner up for two other awards: Best Leader, for her good, albeit questionable survival tactics, and Most Unexpected Moment, for when she left her group to die in All Stars. She is also one of the members of the After the Dark Hall of Fame. Known for historically being one of the most brutal, intelligent and resourceful survivors from the AtD Series. Her mix of brutal survival tactics and determination for her and her group to survive, as well as having the earliest Survival Streak ever led her to being the best AtD player statistically at the closure of Gen 1 and one of the series very first heroines. Profile Name (Age): Arianna(16) Current Residence: '''The Moon '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Being one of the best old-school players. '''Hobbies: '''Marching Band, Dance, Video Games '''Pet Peeves: '''Too Many to List. '''3 Words To Describe You: '''A Dangerous Woman '''If you were in a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: Myself. '''Why do you think you will survive?: '''I mean, I'm pretty sure im good at this by now. Seasons After the Dark Being the first season and setting the tone, Arianna(Jo) was one of the first people to directly murder another player (while Sam did die before Perry, Sam stabbed Perry first). She took care of Kaaitlyn and played the role of the secondary medic. Overall, She wasn't incredibly useful, and mainly focused on Surviving, being one of the first four to ever survive a season of AtD. Falling Skies Arianna(Jo) took a leadership role in Falling Skies, stepping up to the plate, She used an array of unusual weapons, Like Explosives and Butcher Knives. This was the first case of extreme Brutality she showed, Between beheading Sam, killing him for the second time, and "The Barn Incident". One of the things Arianna is known for most is "The Barn Incident", With a Alien fleet arriving at their hideout, the barn, They had little options. Arianna chose to chop off the legs of one of her Soldiers, and strap explosives to them, as her group Evacuated the barn. Once the Aliens arrived and brutally murdered the Soldier, She blew the barn up, destroying an entire Alien Fleet. She survived the season with her group. The Last of Us Arianna(Jo) once again took a Leadership Role, except this time It became much more apparent. Her group was very unintelligent overall, Most of them dying before the halfway point. That left her and her partner Caleb, who she later shot and killed. She survived the season, being the only member left of her group and the only member of her group to make the Merge. Spider Invasion Arianna(Jo) played as a Secondary Medic this season, Early on when she discovered her trait, She knew she would die. She had difficulty fighting the Spiders due to her age, having a close call every time she encountered a spider, and often played a Supportive Role, especially after Erica died. She was romantically involved with Joey before her demise. This is the only season she did not kill another PC Directly and at this point the first death she had. All Stars Arianna(Jo) took her favorite character, A Model with a Ph.D into the fight. Due to choosing her TLoU role, She had plenty of experience in fighting that helped her survive, Including driving a Tank. Arianna was incredibly brutal this season, with stabbing Purry in the head due to being bit and hacking off Erik's arm because of a small scratch, without even a thought. She also escaped being captured upon the mothership, and pressed the Self-Destruct button, leaving her entire group to die as she escaped safely which later turned into one of the most shocking and iconic moments AtD has ever seen. She destroyed the mothership, but killed Jessy in the process. She then had to survive on her own, something she was very used to, and managed to survive and remerge with the group. She was gravely injured in the Mansion Fight, and was thought to die, but managed to barely pull through and win the season. Arianna slowly, but surely improved on her injuries. Although she could no longer model, she became a well known actress in action movies. She also wrote her own movie, based on the events that occurred. Hostage Situation After taking a long break, Arianna(Jo) returned to play in Hostage Situation. She made many questionable choices within the season, and Brutally Killed 3 PCs. Nearing the end of the season, Arianna revealed her secret role. She was an Assassin sent to kill Lucy, She was given a gun by Rex and lead to Lucy, Where she shot her. None of her group was angry about the death of Lucy. She nearly died many times, and lost her dominant arm in the process, but in the end survived. She married Noah and ended up having a highly popular Talk Show. Noah eventually forgave her for trying to shoot him. Danganronpa Arianna(Jo) played as the "Ultimate Musician". She did not participate much in the Trials, as she had her own plan. On Day 4 She planted a Poison Soup in the Fridge, and then she decided to bide her time. On Day 10 Diego ate her soup and died. Unfortunately, She was found out due to her Ring Blade covering one of her fingers, making the 4 Finger Prints on the Can instead of 5. She took her execution lightly. "I tried my best to succeed, but I failed. Ah well, I bid you all adieu, Do please cause an end to MonoLuke's life for me~". She was then Executed by MonoLuke, becoming the earliest death she has ever had. Saw Arianna(Jo) took a leadership role from the start. She laid low on the first lesson but took a huge leadership role from then on. She lead the entirety of the Second Lesson. She was one of the participants in the slaughtering during Lesson 3, where she went on the biggest Killing Spree in AtD history, with a kill streak of 4, of 8 kills that happened that Lesson. Lesson 4 she separated herself from the group to protect them, as she had an open wound and would have attracted sharks. She went Missing, but was found next lesson and used by the Jigsaw Killer as an incentive to kill each other. Due to her devotion to the group, She told them to let her die, as she was slowly lowered onto the blades. She had a brief romance with Noah throughout the season. Her entire group mourned her death, and even the Tough NPC Rhonda applauded her noble sacrifice. In the end, though, Her noble sacrifice was worthless, as Jaylen and Reid escaped in what was called the worst ending in AtD history, killing Noah and Tyler in the process. War Zone Arianna(Jo) chose the role of a Medium with Poor Vision, Although her host rarely let her use her ability to help the group. She ended up just being a weak link due to her poor vision and lackluster profession. She found and domesticated a spider week 4 and named her Jessica. With the Rat issue growing, The group knew something had to be done. Things reached a fever pitch and Arianna, along with Jessica, were Mutilated and Torn Apart by the rats as they tried to escape to the vents, which Rebekah later shared the same fate. Hell's Gate Arianna(Dani) was a member of the church group. She put her life before others early, attempting to use them as scapegoats. Around Week 4, She began to realize LeShandria was different, as she barely survived the assasination attempt done by LeShandria that took 3 lives. She later died when LeShandria crashed the helicopter, unable to warn the remaining members of the group of her findings. Ib Arianna(Dani) wasnt incredibly useful throughout Ib due to being a 9 year old. She mainly stayed close to Miguel, who became her adoptive father, She couldn't read many of the clues and died soon after her Adoptive Father to Evil Mannequins at the very end of the season. Unrested Arianna(Pixie) took a leadership role during Week 2, as she barely survived during Week 1. After finding a warehouse and going on a raid, She unluckily fell victim to a Random.org death, Where she was shot in the head by a Biker on Week 4. Journey Through Time TBA Trivia * She has been the sole-survivor of her group Twice. * Spider Invasion is the only season Arianna did not kill another PC Directly. (She later accomplished the same in future seasons) * Statistically, She was the best Survivor during the First Generation. Category:After the Dark